l_o_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin
'This person has been voted out of the guild.' 'Reason: Opposing Dimitri, being stubborn, not wanting to listen, and calling godmod before it was able to be explained.' About me I am Kevin. I'm a brutal Mercenary when it comes to Role Playing and I will not hesitate if I feel uncomfortable or feel that I am being ripped off to puopulate the murder rate with your life. By nature I roleplay as a Sadist Saiyan who doesn't really care about anyhting but what he is paid to do unless it actually requires him to fight. Characters I am a Saiyan that was taken away from my home two weeks before its destruction. Since its recreation thanks to my allies Arch, Ragmen, and Vincent it has been flourishing. I have since gathered many treasures and stashed them away on my new Home Planet of Novalis II. My outfit includes my hair that is mostly messy and grown out now past my shoulders, an unbreakable green scouter and green armor; shoulder padded and my shoes are of the same material. I wear an under armor suit that is 100lbs and is navy blue, my father's cloth wrist guards are 25lbs each and my pants are something of the original Saiyan Armor but only the side pads. On my upper armor I have the heavy white caped training gear; as if my suit and armor weren't enough this weights about 150lbs, though I rarely wear it anymore. The reason my tail is Red is because of a birth defect according to the doctors. However, I found that with this defect I have become completely immune to weakening once my tail is grabbed. I am a very physical fighter for a Saiyan focusing more on putting my physical strength behind any beam based attacks if I bother to use them and I would rather just smash my way to my opponent and watch their skull collapse as I drive my fist through them. Sadist? If you haven’t fought me you don’t know the meaning. With intense training night after night, I have learned to control my Oozaru transformation. Whether there be a full moon in the sky or not I can transform into the Great Ape as naturally as increasing my own strength. I can stare at the moon with no problem and even transform into Oozaru during the middle of the day if need be. As a Mercenary I don't care what happens as long as my mission gets completed. Alliance: Whoever pays me the most good or evil, I don’t care. Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi Games Reference below Powers Base Form 1. Full Power Energy Wave 2. Meteor Crush 3. Stardust Cannon Super Saiyan-jin 1 1. Super Power Energy Wave 2. Meteor Combination 3. Burst Rush Storyline reasons with my friend Arch, I have only entered this form once and have yet to again out of shear dislike for the stereotype of only a “Super Saiyan” being the strongest of our kind. Super Saiyan-jin 2 1. Super Energy Wave Volley 2. Meteor Crush 3. 'MAX Power' Stardust Cannon Great Ape Form 1. Chou Makouhou Barrage 2. Burst Rush 3. Wild Ape Extra "Haha, I won't even break a sweat." Category:LoC